


Gerudo Punishment

by HeroFizzer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, Light Bondage, Other, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Squirting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Link and Zelda are in the Gerudo village some time after Ganon's defeat, and cause a minor crime that seems to hold a large punishment. For starters, the Hylians are now Riju's slaves, with the princess free to do as she wants. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link/Riju/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Riju/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Gerudo Punishment

Weeks had passed since the end of Calamity Gabon, and Hyrule was once again at a time of peace. Every village across the countryside, the volcanoes, and even the volcanoes were in an uproarious spirit, happy to be free of the evil that was over them for so long.

Until the next time that happened, anyway. But, everyone agreed that there was absolutely no way another threat would occur so soon, and were positive that another incident wouldn't come for another thousand years or so.

Yup. Nothing else bad could happen to Hyrule in this period. Not at all.

With that in mind, Riju could only stare at the camel beast that had planted itself into the sand dunes of her domain, where she ruled over the Gerudo women and those who came to their illustrious village. She was reminded every day of what her mother sacrificed to keep herself and others safe from Calamity Ganon, and what her spirit had done one last time to help the Hero of the Wild, Link, save the Hylian princess, Zelda.

"Mother, thank you." Riju said silently to herself, as though she were speaking to the mechanical beast. "It was thanks to you and the other guardians that Link could stop Calamity Ganon, and now things are at peace once more. Although...just a little too peaceful."

She paused, turning away from the distant beast while reflecting on her life. "All has been well, but it does appear to be silent since Link saved your beast. Though it was short lived, there was a thrill in riding through the desert to aide him, but...oh, I have so much adrenaline built up, mother! I only wish I knew what to do with all of it!"

As if the beast had somehow heard her, the camel turned its way towards Riju and the throne room, the red beam of light pointing at a distant wall. The Gerudo ruler gasped as she heard the movements, wondering to herself what had happened. She had figured things went dormant within the being since Ganon's fall...but that clearly was far from the case.

Curious, the princess made her way to the wall, pressing her hand over the beam's light. She gasped again when the wall moved in by an inch, then shifted to the side wide enough like a door. A passageway had been opened...or so Riju thought. A quick peek inside showed that it was an unusual closet, with trinkets and items that she had never seen the likes of before.

And yet, she knew exactly what to do with all of it.

"Thank you, mother." Riju said, a sigh of excitement exhaled from her lips.

##

"Now...I can understand why you would need one of these to enter the Gerudo domain...but how could you possibly have held onto TWO?"

"...It's a long story..."

As it just so happened, Link and Zelda had made it to the Gerudo sand village, under their own disguises so as not to draw attention to them. As the Hyrule Hero had been here before, he learned the importance of dressing the part, thus adorning himself in Gerudo garbs to hide the fact that he was a man, or rather a voe, as the women put it. Though it worked well, especially to visit Riju in regards to her Thunder Helm, the princess could tell his identity right away.

As for the second Gerudo style outfit...let's just say it involved the Goroks and leave it at that.

Princess Zelda, wearing a veil over her face as Link had, giggled at his disguise. "I must say, Link, it is a surprise at how well you pass of as a woman. Who knew underneath that blue tunic was such a feminine build."

"Zelda, stop..." Link hissed, feeling his cheeks blush from the teasing. "I'm pretty embarrassed by this as it is."

"Don't tell your princess to stop." Zelda said, jabbing her finger into his nipple by accident. "But you are honestly too adorable. I can't help wanting to tickle your tummy!"

That of course made the hero cover his abs with his arms. "I knew I should have stayed outside the village walls..."

"What's the matter, Link? Did you never experience the village with someone at your side like this?" Zelda asked, her eyelashes flickering seductively at the disguised swordsman. By now his face had turned a bright hue of red, sweating over the taunting from his princess.

"I have my reasons, okay?" Link said. "It kind of...turns me on."

"...oh. Well. That killed the mood." Zelda said, herself now embarrassed. "I never knew it would get you so horny."

"I mean, it feels nice..." Link said, unable to shut up about it now. "And it's...neat. You know, being someone you're not, with nobody being the wiser about your true self."

"Well, that's interesting." Zelda said, smiling under her veil. "I'll have to remember that the next time we get some alone time..."

Link was sweating bullets now, the sexual teasing from the princess slowly getting to him. So much in fact, he could feel his cock getting hard, pushing into the baggy pants he wore as part of his disguise. He was in a panic, uncertain of what to do, or if anyone would notice. Surely that would draw attention to the Gerudo that there was a man amongst their midst, right?

Link turned away, but unfortunately, it caused him to bump into a Gerudo carrying a clay pot against her chest. The bump caused the woman to drop it on the ground, and Zelda and those in the surrounding area heard it. The Hylians' eyes grew wide with panic, worried that they may be in deep trouble for Link's appearance as a male.

"Uh...I can explain..." Link said, taking a bow of apology towards the Gerudo woman.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The guards had managed to catch Link and Zelda before they could run, holding spears up to their necks as they kept them surrounded.

"...do you think we should let them know who we are?" Link asked.

"Probably not the best time for that, Link." Zelda said, worried as one of the spears inched near her throat.

##

"Your highness!"

Riju turned around as the guards entered her throne room, with Link and Zelda being carried in tow, their spears shoved against their backs to ensure they keep walking. Taking a seat at the throne, Riju watched as the Hylians were forced to their knees, with the guards removing their veils from their faces.

"Ah, Link. Princess." Riju said, leaning forward with interest. "Captured by the guards, I see."

"Hey, Riju..." Link said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Riju, I swear, we did nothing wrong!" insisted Zelda. "Link just accidentally bumped into one of your people, and she broke a vase. There was no harm in-"

"Hold." Riju interrupted. "A vase, you say? And what sort of vase was it?"

Zelda paused, thinking it over. "I don't know, it was...made of clay, but it had markings. I didn't get a good look at it, on account of it being shattered goods now!"

"It was one of your mother's, your highness." one of the guards spoke up. "A vase that depicted her heroic acts as a guardian. And the princess tried to escape, cutting off her own hair..." She held up a large chunk of Zelda's golden locks, handing it off to the Gerudo princess. “Luckily, we stopped her in time.

Riju hummed and nodded, taking the golden locks from the guard. To Zelda's discomfort, the young ruler held the hair to her nostrils, sniffing them with a hum of arousal. "Ah, so the royalty broke the royal rule, then; no destruction of royal and valuable depictions of Gerudo history."

"H-Hang on, now!" Zelda panicked. "We had no way of knowing-"

"It matters not." Riju said, shifting in her seat. "You should know as well as anyone else, Zelda, that nobody is above the law. Not even the ruler of Hyrule." With a nod of her head, Riju allowed the guards to leave her sanctum, all but two heading out. The others held Link and Zelda up, with Riju approaching them. "But your punishment may not be all that enjoyable, at least for you. In guidance of Gerudo law, for breaking such valuable property, your sentence is..."

"Death? It's not death, is it?" Link asked aloud.

"Being my slaves for a week."

"Wait, what?" Zelda barked. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Riju giggled. "Don't worry your pretty head, princess. You should be glad it's me doling things out and not my mother. You have no idea what she could have possibly done..."

"...I mean...she could crush me with her thighs." Link admitted.

"LINK!" shrieked Zelda.

##

After the guards had stripped them of their clothes, Link and Zelda were forced into similar outfits as to what they were wearing prior. Gone were the baggy pants and dancer top that left very little to the imagination; the top, though similar, was much more see through than before, which may not be a problem for Link. Zelda, on the other hand, felt the desert breeze through the top, her nipples growing erect enough to push against the barely visible fabric.

Both were forced into golden heels like that which the Gerudo would normally wear. They made the Hylians taller, but they only towered over Riju and no other tanned amazonian. The most humiliating aspect, however, came with the little cage that Link had to wear around his cock. The device was gold plated, locking around his deflated rod rather snuggly, while Zelda had been forced into an undergarment that was equal in metal and gold plating, but could not be taken off without first removing a lock.

"What is all this?!" Zelda shouted, humiliated by the forced costume change. "This is no way for a princess to dress! Riju, let us-mmph!"

Zelda was surprised by the ball gag the guards forced in her mouth, if only to keep her from complaining. Link she didn't seem to mind, as the Hylian hero seemed to know better than to open his mouth to the Gerudo ruler in such a fashion.

Riju licked her lips, humming with delight as she studied the outfits adorned by the hero and princess. "Yes, this will do." Riju said, running her fingers over Link's balls. The swordsman shivered as her fingertips tickled at the scrotum, his cock twitching as the cage kept him from growing aroused. With Zelda it was a much different story, as the belt buckled around her waist prevented any sort of teasing down below.

That didn't stop Riju from finding other ways to tease the royal princess, however.

"I think you two are going to enjoy the next week." Riju said, pulling on Zelda's nipples and tweaking them enough that it made Zelda collapse to her knees.

The muffled cry of agony escaped Zelda's mouth, her teeth biting down hard on her gag. The princess growled from the Gerudo girl's dominant example, the nipple twisting too much for her to bare. Once she was released, Zelda took to panting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, much to Riju's amusement.

"Not as strong as you thought, hm?" Riju asked with a smirk. "It was like I said before. Were my mother to do this, it would be far worse.

As Link was forced to wear a thong that barely let his cock hang inside, pushed off the side and hanging in its cage by his thigh, he could only question what Urbossa would have done that was worse than nipple twisting.

"As it turned out, my mother was a rather wild woman," Riju explained, the guards pulling a box out of the opened doorway on the other side of the room, "Not just in combat, but when it came to the bedroom as well. I never quite knew it until now, but I'm rather excited by your presence, as I get to test out some of the toys she had left behind." Opening the box, the princess revealed a golden dildo that was designed similarly to her Thunder Helm, which she stared at most desirably.

Link's sphincter clenched, already having a good idea where she planned to stick that.

"As part of this week, I plan to use you two as my pets, just so I can experiment with mother's belongings and see just how long it takes before my sexual appetite depletes. But I guarantee, it won't be shorter than a week."

Zelda gulped, her saliva escaping out around her ball gag. To say the very least, she wasn't going to be too thrilled to have this punishment fall upon them.

Link, having gone to hell and back to save Hyrule, figured this couldn't possibly be all that bad, aside from having that dildo shoved up his rectum.

##

As he walked around with the dildo shoved up his ass, Link couldn't quite walk all that well, especially since there was no stop gap to the device. The warrior had to practically keep his sphincter clenched down in order to avoid dropping it on the ground for further humiliation from the villagers.

The hero of Hyrule was especially clumsy in the heels of the Gerudo, having never been used to such raised footwear. Zelda at least pulled it off, but figured being a princess she was used to such raised heels for her elegant balls. She still showed the same amount of discomfort as her bodyguard, though that may be due to the ball gag she still kept in her mouth.

Not helping were the leashes and collars the two had placed around their throats, with Riju using them to guide them around town. The Gerudo princess wanted to make certain that her little 'pets' were given a proper walk in the morning, just so everyone around them knew that they were being publicly shamed. Link's face had never been redder, and this was after the last time he had been caught in such a revealing outfit. Bow that his cock was bouncing about inside a cage, it was even worse, yet at the same time kept him aroused. It was just a shame that he couldn't get it erect due to the chastity device.

As Riju held their leashes, she rested in a small throne placed atop two axels with four wheels each, which the two were forced to pull around the town. The two were managing it surprisingly well, aside from Link trying to balance himself in golden heels, but so far Riju was at least impressed.

Link whimpered as he felt the humiliating stares of Hylian women and Gerudo eyeing him, laughing at their plight while remaining aware of the punishment they had been placed in. Some stared on with hungry eyes, as though they were all in for a snack. And it just so happened that he and Zelda were the main course.

Giving the leashes a tug, the two were forced to stop, with the strain of the collars choking against their throats.

"People of Gerudo village!" Riju said, stepping off her throne to address everyone around them. "As you see before you, we have some vandals who are being punished for a misdeed they have brought upon us. And as part of this servitude to make up for breaking Gerudo law, they are to help partake in some public humiliation, to which you are all allowed to participate in on my behalf. Please, enjoy them as much as I will later on!"

The pair looked at each other in confusion, wondering just what was meant by that. It wasn't until the women of both species slowly approached them, lowering their pants, that they had a blunt idea of what they were in for.

People now had their bottoms removed, revealing many a wet pussy or, in the case of several Gerudo, their cocks hanging out. They began to line up before Link and Zelda, with one tall and well built desert woman removing the ball gag from her lips. "Wait now, there's a reasonable-gnnnf!" Before she could explain herself, her mouth was filled with a gigantic tanned cock, which managed to burrow into her throat rather easily. The princess coughed as she choked on that member, feeling it stretch her throat out to the point Link could see it stretched out.

Speaking of the Hero, he was surrounded by many a woman, some with their cocks hanging out, others teasing him as they played with their pussies. They circled him like a pack, their folds spread apart as they fondled their genitals. Link was especially worrisome when the Gerudo rubbed their shafts against his cheeks, poking at his face with their crowns while they grew erect. He had no idea what he was going to do with them, even as he looked at the princess to see her getting skullfucked by one of the tanned amazons.

A woman with brown hair grabbed at the dildo slipping out of Link's ass, hearing him groan as the golden rod was pulled from his rectum. It was bad enough trying to get that up there since he had never quite experienced such girth, but it was just as bad coming out, rubbing over his prostate that would otherwise make him aroused, were it not for the cage that chastised his member for even thinking about it.

Riju watched on, delighted to see the women living in the village were having fun with their little toys. She especially appreciated those without great big cocks toying with the princess and hero, spraying them down with their fluids to embarrass them even further. And with the golden dildo pulled from Link's ass, the Gerudo ladies were far too eager to stuff their dicks up his butt, testing to see just what sort of girth her male slave could handle.

"Your highness," one of the guards said as they approached Riju, "if it would be too much to ask, we'd like it if we could have the key to the Hylian princess's chastity belt."

Riju smirked, dangling the ring said key was attached to between your fingers. "Enjoy yourself, Traja." She said as the guard eagerly brought it to the slave princess, unlocking the belt that kept her pussy warm.

While Zelda was happy to be freed from that gold plated contraption, she almost wished it was left on after the tall, toned guard the princess called Traja. She looked behind her from the Gerudo woman shoving her dick into her mouth to see the member that was swinging between her legs, having so much length that it may as well have been a third limb. Her eyes widened as she realized she was going to have that thing inside her, something her body wasn't prepared for. Even when the tip slipped through her pussy, she started to wail, panicking over the stretching she was about to face.

The echoing of the princess's voice made the Gerudo's cock vibrate, the red haired sand woman grunting as she gripped Zelda's head tighter while pulling her into her toned crotch. The golden haired woman was between two hard places, with one still sliding inside of her tightened snatch. She had hardly ever experienced such penetration in her life, so of course the girth was going to get to her in some form. The cheers of those who were surrounding them as an audience were getting to her as well, as if her reputation was ruined by one mere jar breaking.

Just as the Gerudo woman behind her finally put every inch inside her pussy, the redheaded woman before her had finally had enough, unable to hold back her need for release. As she was pounded into from behind, Zelda's mouth filled up with Gerudo seed, despite her muffled protesting. Her cheeks filled up quickly with the milky load, unable to hold it all in as it spilled out of her lip, dripping onto the stone ground she knelt on top of. Once her shaft pulled out of her mouth, Zelda was gasping for air, ready to spit out the spunk that pooled up in her mouth. Unfortunately, the Gerudo woman snapped her jaw shut, forcing her head to tilt back while Traja continued to pound her ass from behind.

“Swallow.” commanded the woman.

Zelda had no other choice, and let the cum slide down her throat, disgusted by the salty taste of the liquid she was forced to down. Once her jaw was opened, she instinctively showed evidence she had swallowed, and the Gerudo walked off, letting someone else have fun with the Hylian princess. It figured that it would be another Gerudo with a huge cock, waiting to ream that precious little throat.

For Link, things weren't that much better. Despite having faced treacherous beasts in the wild and taming four mechanical creatures, he could barely withstand the pounding his asshole was taking. The way the Gerudo shaft rubbed over his prostate was making his cock throb, but the cage still remained around it, keeping it from getting the stimulation he needed. His hair and face were drenched with the squirting lubrication of the women before him, his body still holding up over the pool of squirting juices that had formed from such humiliation. The worst part of it all, of course, was how much he was enjoying this, as if the thrill of being put in such a seemingly inescapable situation got his adrenaline going.

Perhaps that was what he liked the most about being a swordsman; being put down several times before he could pick himself up, to make him stronger than ever.

It's just too bad that here, he was being made a slave to a friend of his, and wasn't about to turn on her.

The women squirting their juices all over Link soon parted from him, making way for yet another Gerudo woman whose cock reminded him of the trunk of the elephant beast. The hero just stared at the long appendage, his eyes glancing at the large glob of precum that escaped from the open slit, dangling over the ground. When it dropped off and splashed at her feet, the Gerudo woman took the same tactic as her fellow woman did the princess, reaming his throat with her cock while visibly stretching it out for all to see. His saliva spilled out of his lip, trailing down to his chin while his ass continued to take an anal plowing from yet another of the amazonians.

Riju watched on, curling her hair around her finger as she sat in her throne, amused by the punishment she had put on the Hylians. The truth was, however, that the punishment wasn't as severe as this; she just wanted an excuse to spice things up around the place, and having found her mother's closet of sex toys was just the thing to do it. She had no ill will with them, naturally, but she also loved seeing them in this fashion, as her 'pets'.

In fact, seeing every woman within the walls of the village was arousing her as well, making her rub her fingers against her crotch, making subtle movements so that nobody would notice. Her moans were silent and breathy, her eyes shutting briefly before she continued to watch the Hylians get humiliated in the most sexual matter possible.

By the time an hour had passed, Riju had lost count of just how much the two had been put through. Zelda was laid out on her back, both holes dripping cum, her eyes rolled back while Gerudo jizz bubbled out of her mouth. She looked extremely worn down, but not compared to what her bodyguard had been put through. Link's face had been planted in the wet ground, his cheek turned to face Zelda while his mouth hung open. Saliva and jizz escaped from his lips while a loud heaving escaped his throat. His throat had been pressed into hard, likely coming from the women who tugged hard on the leash that it was still attached to. The milky substance came out of his ass at a surprisingly high blast, shooting out like a hose behind him.

Riju smiled. She was pleased with what the punished had been put through, and hoped that it broke them down well enough for her to use them for her own bits of fun.

“Now, the both of you,” Riju commanded, grabbing their leashes from Traja's hand, “take me back to my throne. We're done here.”

Zelda and Link could barely move, yet at least made the attempt to, despite the wear they suffered sexually. The princess was especially humiliated, hoping she never had to go through something like that again.

But as they attempted to drag the small carriage back to where they came, she only realized this was the first of seven days, and whimpered.

##

Midway through the week, things had been going like this on a daily routine. The Hylians were dragged out for a public performance, then dragged back to the throne room where the Gerudo would gang up on their bodies and use them to relieve their stress in one fashion or another. And every day it was the same thing as ever. A face full of vaginal juices, an ass reaming from the Gerudo, and of course a stomach full of cum. There was no getting used to such poor treatment, at least in Zelda's mind.

After they had been brought to the throne room on this day, the guards removed the leashes from Link and Zelda, their collars now free from any pull. The princess grabbed at her throat, rubbing away at the part where the leather had especially been rough on her.

"Goodness…" Zelda mumbled as she rose from her knees. "I can't tolerate much more of this, Link, we need to make an escape." Looking over at Link, she saw that her guard was still panting, his tongue hung out while he remained on all four. "Link? What's wrong?"

"I think I still have some cum in my ass…" he said, grunting loudly as the princess watched him spread his legs apart. She gasped in horror as her hero forced more splooge out of him, leaving a milky puddle between his knees. "Goddess, the Gerudo really loved me…"

Zelda grumbled, embarrassed by what her swordsman had become. Rubbing her stomach, she sighed, "Honestly, I just hope I don't end up getting pregnant from the experience…"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Zelda jumped as Riju approached them from behind, startling the Hylian princess enough that she leaked out Gerudo cum from her snatch. "I would HOPE the idea of being able to carry a Gerudo child within you isn't an offense, princess."

"N-No, that's not what I meant at all!" Zelda said, panic in her voice. "I just didn't have plans to be humiliated in a public square!" There was venom in her words, the princess still upset over their treatment this past day.

Unfortunately, Riju grabbed her collar, pulling her towards her face, leaving little room between their noses. "Then perhaps you should learn to avoid breaking Gerudo law if you don't wish for your next heir to be of our kind."

Letting go of the collar, Zelda took another deep breath, preventing herself from wanting to strangle the, in comparison, little brat. One of the guards pushed her back down to her knees, with Traja bringing two pet bowls before them. The Hylians looked on with confusion, uncertain as to what this was. "Are you…feeding us?" Link asked, his eyebrow raised up.

"Of course." Riju said. "I'm not planning to leave you malnourished during your punishment. I'm not that cruel to my slaves."

"The public humiliation says otherwise." Zelda protested quietly. "Although it's a miracle you're giving us something other than what we're force fed during your public time, I hope it's…edible."

While they were at least having some sort of feeding, it was far from what the princess was used to, or even what Link was hoping for. It was simply dried up food, like that of a dog or cat would eat. Zelda looked in disgust while the little balls of food hit the bowl like wheat grains, already smelling the scent of dry meat emanating from her "plate".

"Are you mad?!" Zelda barked. "This is far beneath someone of my status! I refuse to each such…tripe…and…LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Zelda's hands balled into fists as she watched her guard leaned into his bowl, munching away at the dry food he had been given. Once the feeling of being watched came over him, Link looked at the fuming princess, crunchy chews coming from his lips. "What?" Link asked with a full mouth. "I'm starving for real food after all that."

"Honestly," Zelda whined, pinching the bridge of her nose, "did all that time crossing Hyrule on foot make you this much a barbarian? What was your diet even like?!"

"Princess, I encourage you to eat." Riju said, walking between them as she passed their bodies. "That will be your only true meal until tomorrow."

Fuming, Zelda did as she was told, biting down on the pet food with anger. She chewed surprisingly loud for someone raised with elegance, perhaps doing so to get her anger over the situation out on something. The anger she was invoking in every swallow of dry dog chow made Riju smile harder, amused at the attempt the golden haired Hylian was using to revolt against her.

To her mild surprise, Zelda managed to eat her whole bowl, although Link's appetite seemed to have her beat; the Hero of Hyrule was licking away at his bowl, getting every crumb he could inside his stomach. "Honestly, Link…" Zelda whined, rubbing at her stomach, "How could you possibly still be hungry?"

"Well, I've eaten a lot of meat, these fruit that give me extra stamina," Link recalled, "So I could eat just about anything."

"Even after all the Gerudo cum?" Riju asked, coming behind the swordsman with the golden dildo previously found in his rectum. "Surely you have a full appetite from all that."

Link shook his head. "Nah, it really wasn't all that appetizing."

"LINK, I swear to the goddess!" Zelda shouted, clearly having enough of his obedience.

"Very good." Riju said with a giggle. "You can have this as your reward." Link yelped as the golden dildo shoved its way back up his butt, with the Gerudo princess pushing it as far in as he could possibly handle it. His cock twitched as it pushed his canal open to allow the girth of the toy access, but the cage continued to remain on him, keeping him from getting too excited.

As the swordsman panted from that anal exercise, the sand girl turned her attention to Zelda. "How's your throat, my pet princess?" Riju asked, petting her hand over the Hylian's head. "Are you a little dry from all of that eating?"

"A little." Zelda answered begrudgingly. "I suppose a little bit of water couldn't hurt me."

"Well, there's plenty of water around here," Riju said, pulling her skirt away, "but there's a special Gerudo nectar I'd like for you to try."

Zelda gasped at the sight of Riju's pussy, the small tanned woman showing the glistening fluids that surrounded her snatch. The princess knew right away where this was going, and sucked her lips in to keep away from the crotch. Of course, Riju yanked on her collar, pulling the Hylian in for her to meet with the moistness her pussy provided.

"Uh…hey, do I get anything to drink?" Link asked, a guard he had grown familiar with stepping before him. "Oh…hey Traja." The Gerudo woman revealed her slab of meat to the swordsman, who shrunk as he got to see for himself just what his princess had taken up her snatch. The hero didn't take long to put two and two together, the guard being silent as he accepted that if he was thirsty, he would have to drink from her hose.

With a sigh, Link accepted Traja's dong, forcing himself to take her shaft and push it through his throat. Fortunately, after the experience out in the public square, his jaw had loosened up a bit, and his throat had adjusted to the girth most of the ladies had to give during that long period. In fact, it was only now he understood how the Gerudo, a race full of women warriors, could procreate with one another.

As the guard plowed her hips against Link's face, Riju was holding Zelda close to hers, forcing the Hylian girl to swallow her juices as they trickled down her cavern and out of her folds. "Come on, princess," Riju said in a teasing voice, "you aren't going to be able to leave until I'm satisfied, so you may as well just give in."

Zelda groaned, begrudgingly opening her lips to allow her tongue to slip out, lashing it away at the Gerudo princess's clit. Purrs of delight escaped her mouth as the Hylian pushed against her little nub, creating stimulation in her that she hadn't felt since the public humiliation. It was a satisfying motion coming from her new pet, one she hoped to continue with in order for her to drink.

In a sudden instant, Zelda felt something wash over her mind, taking her out of this vengeful attitude towards cooperating with her captor, as if the musky scent of Riju's pussy was drawing her in. She had never been able to whiff such an alluring scent, even when Gerudo and Hylian woman alike was plowing her orifice or spraying her down with their vaginal lubrication. Perhaps because with the aggressive humping into her face, she never had a chance to sniff it out for very long. But the taste Riju had in her fluids was shockingly intoxicating to her nostrils.

It didn't take long after that for Zelda to bring her tongue onto the folds of the Gerudo princess, curling it back towards her mouth to let it fill up with the juices. Riju sighed loudly, holding Zelda with both hands to secure her to her crotch. She was getting enjoyment over the tongue rub her curtains were receiving from the Hylian pet, how she seemed to suddenly show interest in pleasing her. It was as though the scent of her body lured her in, wishing for more to come out for her to swallow. Surely, the Gerudo girl could use this to her advantage through the rest of the week.

Again doing as her instincts told her to, Zelda ran her tongue between Riju's folds, a sharp gasp escaping the Gerudo's mouth. The tanned princess's eyes widened as her irises shrunk down, amazed from the sudden bolt the Hylian royal made inside her vaginal canal. Her body tensed up while Zelda's tongue swirled around her cavern, collecting the juices more quickly. She devoured the lubrication as though she were more thirsty than implied, hoping to collect more until she was full.

Link shivered while Traja continued to plow his face, her cock going deep inside his throat while his nose pushed against her hard abs. Her balls swung against his chin, slapping into them hard enough that there was a light red marking below his lip right where they were hitting into. From behind, another guard was playing around with his golden rod, pulling and pushing it from his rectum to test his ability to take it all in. The jumps he made were a sign to her that he could only get in so much, but that wouldn't be a worry for him. He had plenty of time to adjust to the shaft through the week.

A chill ran up Riju's spine as Zelda's tongue flicked harder into her pussy, rubbing away at the walls hard while her saliva splashed against the fluids. The Gerudo princess gripped her golden hair tightly, holding her close to her crotch as physically possible. She was getting far too close to a release, but she wanted so desperately to have her pet bring her to the brink.

As enough time passed, Riju and Traja came at the same time, with the guard dumping her load in Link's throat while the princess sprayed her juices onto Zelda's face. The Hylian princess blubbed against the long spritz that escaped, a sense of being waterboarded running over her. She managed to open her mouth wide finally, doing her best to catch the wetness that escaped from the tanned girl's pussy. It pooled up so much that Zelda had to swallow, forcing her lips shut while Riju continued to let her stream spray onto her face. The Hylian would continue to do this until the Gerudo's well ran dry.

The swordsman was ingesting all he could from the guard, having his stomach already full from the public humiliation they went through earlier in the day. He almost swore that his thin frame was expanding, likely due to the intake of Gerudo seed he had swallowed throughout the week. His eyes rolled back as he continued to ingest Traja's spunk, hoping that the semen hose would stop soon. When it finally came to an end, Link felt a few more sprays of seed land on his face after the guard pulled her cock from his throat.

Riju almost collapsed to her knees after that release, yet managed to holder herself up by pressing down on Zelda's shoulders. The princess panted heavily from having had such an orgasm, one she desperately needed after watching the Hylians in action for so many days. It was an experience she never thought she would have again, and yet here she was.

The "dinner" done for the night, Riju had the leashes placed back on Zelda and Link. Leading them up the stairs to her room, she tied the two down to the bed posts before kissing them each goodnight. As the princess went to bed, the Hylians were forced to sleep kneeling upright, given how close to the post they were tied.

As Zelda sighed, Link looked in her direction. "Everything okay, princess?"

"Yes, everything's fine." She said. But it was a lie from Zelda. She was starting to enjoy being humiliated and treated like someone's cock cozy, she just didn't want to admit it outright.

##

"Rise and shine, my beauties."

As the desert sun made its way through the window, Zelda's eyes slowly opened up, seeing the young princess standing before her with a mischievous smile. "Do you two know what today is, my little pets?"

"Uh…no, not really…" Zelda said, looking to Link as his head lifted up.

"Is it…the last day being punished?" asked the swordsman.

"Right you are," Riju said with a nod, "and don't worry, today you won't be exposed to the public. I want to make these last few hours a little special, so I'm keeping you both to myself." That seemed to spark something in Zelda that she hadn't felt since the night she first ate out the girl's pussy. She felt excited to hear that Riju was going to keep them to herself for their last day of imprisonment, but could not fully understand why. Turning to Link, Riju ran her finger under his chin, "Which means you'll finally get to cum." She then unlocked the cage surrounding Link's cock, the Hylian biting his lower lip with excitement as it grew out after days of holding back.

Leading them down to her throne room, Riju had the leashes on tightly, though found herself having no need to give them a harsh tug. The two were as obedient as ever, which amused the Gerudo girl. She practically had them right where she wanted them.

When the breakfast of dry dog chow was served, Riju pulled the golden dildo out of Link's asshole, the swordsman shivering with glee as it finally popped out after keeping it in through the night. The princess giggled, watching his asshole flex, a slight gape in the entrance as a result. The Gerudo princess smiled, seeing how eager they were to eat, especially in the case of Zelda. She had no clue how the Hylian royal managed to turn around on all of this, but it made the tanned girl especially satisfied.

Just as she made her way to her throne, Riju caught the sound of a splash under her feet, still not wearing her golden open toe heels for the day. Looking down she spotted a puddle from the previous night that had yet to be cleaned up, either her fluids or Traja's seed. Or a mixture of both. She decided to have some fun with that, but first she had to take care of her pets' needs.

Pulling a strapon from the closet, Riju put on a strapon harness that fit well on her tiny frame, which held a black cock on one end. It wasn't quite as long as the golden rod Link had been wearing throughout the week, but it still had quite some girth to it. While the pets were distracted by their meal, the princess decided to wear them down with her toy shaft, just as a way of sending them off.

Link yelped as the big fat dick slid into his asshole first, catching Zelda by surprise when it first occurred. She looked to see that Riju was slipping the cock in slowly, getting the hero adjusted to its size. The princess then turned back to her meal, but raised her ass up while doing so, patiently awaiting her turn from the Gerudo.

Riju rammed hard into Link's ass while the swordsman moaned with delight, the shaft rubbing over his prostate. His own cock began to throb, growing into its full size as the desert royal slammed into his well toned backside. The member twitched with excitement, while Zelda looked over to see how big Link was, amazed at the length he was packing. It was just a shame that he hadn't used it at all throughout the week, for Zelda could have used it during those times the chastity guard was around her waist.

Link panted away happily as his eyes rolled back, his chin resting on top of his pet bowl. "Oh, by the goddesses! Please keep fucking my ass, Riju! It feels so good! I think I want to cum, please!"

"I suppose you deserve that much," Riju giggled, "as you've been caged up throughout the whole week." She decided to indulge her slave, pounding harder into his backside while the shaft grew more aggressive with his prostate. The hero hadn't even touched himself throughout the week, yet kept his hands off himself while allowing the Gerudo princess to do the work. He even did so now, when he was capable of touching himself freely, all so he could allow Riju to do the work for him.

Zelda decided to be playful, sneaking the empty bowl underneath her swordsman just seconds before he came. Link tensed up as his cock shot out string after string of cum, growling through his teeth as Riju let him cum. Once she pulled the toy shaft from his ass, she noticed the bowl under him, having a chuckle. "Zelda, I hope you realize that you'll be the one snacking on that, not Link."

"Aw, but I thought he should be the one to eat his own cum!" Zelda whined.

“Now now, don't complain.” Riju said, getting behind the princess. “Eat your meal or you won't get similar treatment.”

Zelda did as she was told, lapping at Link's cum as it sat in the bowl. She hummed and shivered as Riju teased her with the shaft, rubbing it against her vaginal folds. While it wasn't the first time all week Zelda had been given something inside her, it was wonderful to know that it would be something that wasn't going to impregnate her. At least if that happened she wanted to be prepared for it, regaining servants at Hyrule Castle and the like, before doing anything else.

As the toy slipped inside her snatch, Zelda pushed her own face into the bowl of cum, her wailing muffled as she took the girth of Riju's shaft, feeling it stretch her out further than any of the previous Gerudo could have done. She almost drowned herself in doing so, the jizz bubbling up while she did so, but at least she had the sense to bring herself out once she was finished screaming.

Everything after that was merely the sounds of the Hylian princess panting loudly, her tongue hanging out while her chin remained covered in cum. Riju continued to pound away hard at her backside, watching as the bubbly butt rippled with every thrust. She licked her lips at the sight of such an amazing ass, desiring to possibly eat from it. Such a shame that this would be the last day she would get to keep them as her pets, of course.

After a few minutes with her, Riju pulled out of Zelda's snatch, forcing the golden haired woman to spray her fluids out on the floor of the throne room. The Gerudo girl would have repeated Zelda's bowl pushing, but she preferred to let it sit on the floor, as it would be her last act before allowing the Hylians to go free.

Zelda gasped for air after her release, diving her head back into the bowl to lap at Link's seed, thinking that would moisten her mouth up just a bit more. While that occurred, Riju stepped into the puddle created by the Hylian woman, this time on purpose. “Oh, dear me.” Riju said, obviously playing up her mistake. “It seems I stepped into a puddle of your fluids, Zelda. I suppose now I should have you both lick them clean.”

As she took a seat on her throne, Riju stuck her wet feet out for Zelda and Link, wiggling her toes for the pair to play with. The Hylians crawled towards her, as they had grown used to doing throughout the week, their mouths watering over the flavor her soles must have had on them. Holding them in their hands, the two stuck their tongues out, brushing them along the bottom side of the Gerudo princess's feet, hearing her sigh as they massaged against her soft underside. Her toes curled in as Zelda's tongue tickled away at her skin, cleaning up as best she could while consuming the flavor the dampened feet had to give.

Link took to a different task, starting with the tanned girl's toes before getting to the soles. He pushed his lips over all five, amazed he could even fit them all in at once. His tongue ran over her biggest toe, causing a groan of ecstasy to escape her mouth. He swirled around the digit as best he could, even going so far as to clean up around the spaces between.

“So good...” Riju said, gripping the arm rests of her throne tightly. “You two are doing an amazing job...” She hummed and purred as the Hylians played around with her feet, arousing her the more they massaged them with their tongues. The way they played with her soles was unlike anything she had witnessed before, and the means in doing so was surprisingly expertly done. The work was so well, in fact, that Riju couldn't keep her hands off herself, reaching for her pussy to play with under her cloth. Her fingers slipped right between her curtains, the nails rubbing against her upper wall as she coated her digits in lubrication.

The only thing Riju hadn't realized was how wet the foot licking was making her, as her fingers quickly became soaked in her juices. She was overly stimulated as well, since the Hylians were still fondling her soles even after they had practically been cleaned of Zelda's juices. It was as if the pair had grown obsessed over the taste of her skin, and were hungering for more.

The excitement got to Riju, who roared as she picked up speed with her fingers, sending herself over the edge quickly. Her juices sprayed out of her snatch, squirting far from her throne. Zelda and Link looked up at the long stream, amazed at how far it was shooting from her snatch. Even the guards that were standing on the far end of the room were in awe of their princess, never aware that she could even hold such a talent.

To her surprise, Link and Zelda crawled over to the puddle she had left behind, their tongues immediately lashing at it. While Riju was still exhausted from such a release, she was still equal parts amazed that two heroes of Hyrule were that eager to suck up her pussy juices from the throne room. It was as if she had done too good a job punishing them over the past week.

And then she wondered. “Say, you two...how would you like another week of punishment?”

Zelda and Link picked their heads up, exchanging glances with one another. To the surprise of the Gerudo princess, they smiled at her with excitement, giving her the answer she had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
